


Lost and Found

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett, Brett survived, M/M, Nolan finds an alpha wolf, They're both hopeless for each other, smut to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Nolan wanders the streets late at night, lost in his regrets. He finds a wolf in the preserve and they comfort each other for the losses they've suffered at the hands of the hunters.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, after everything that had gone down, Nolan had survived.

Gabe was gone. Liam had told him about how he'd been shot by one of the other hunters, how they'd been with him in his final moments, how Theo had taken his pain away. His eyes had filled with tears, his body consumed by equal parts relief and sadness. Gabe had changed so much, but Nolan would always mourn the funny, sarcastic, caring boy he'd been Before.

But mostly what he felt was regret. He still didn't quite know how he'd allowed his fear and anxiety to completely take over his body. Looking back, he was horrified by the things he'd done; stabbing Corey, punching Liam and watching as Gabe hit him again and again and again, standing in the room as Monroe armed a whole town with automatic weapons. It made him sick to his stomach. He still remembered the cold feeling of dread in his stomach as he held the crossbow and pointed it at Liam. That had been the tipping point. Theo knocking Liam out and telling him to run, his eyes flashing with scorn.

After that, he hadn't wanted any part of the violence. The monsters were real, but they weren't the ones going around killing people. He'd watched as Liam and his friends defended themselves, but not once did they try to kill anyone.

The guilt kept him up at night, and soon he took to wandering around Beacon Hills. He knew it was dangerous, and that it probably wouldn't end well, but it was like he was daring the universe to punish him. Maybe he deserved it, maybe he just wanted to be punished, maybe then he could just get on with his life.

Which was why, at almost three in the morning as he was walking near the edge of the preserve by the high school, looking out into the trees, finding a glowing pair of red eyes studying him, that he stopped and stared instead of running away. His heart raced in his chest, but he squared his shoulders, jutting his chin up, daring the werewolf to do its worst.

The wolf trotted closer, studying him, a slight tilt to its head, like it was a confused puppy. It made Nolan want to smile, to reach out and run his hands through thick dark fur. His fingers even twitched, but he remained where he was. Flirting with danger was one thing, but he wasn't completely suicidal.

A wet snout pressed into his hand, snuffling at him, and then the wolf circled around him. It was big, coming halfway up Nolan's chest, but didn't seem aggressive. It was this that made Nolan let his guard down, his shoulders relaxing, which was the exact moment that two big paws came up on his chest as the wolf knocked him backwards. He fell with a grunt, staring up at the wolf with wide eyes as it loomed over him. Was it going to bite him? He glanced up at the sky, with its half moon hidden by the clouds. He was pretty sure it wouldn't turn him if it did bite him, so what was he doing?

A flash of anxiety filled him as the wolf ducked his head down, nosing at his neck, snuffling again. Nolan's hands came up reflexively, holding him back. The wolf snorted, shaking his head free of Nolan's grip. If it was possible for a wolf to frown, then this one definitely was.

"Haven't you heard of personal space?" Nolan asked, pretending bravery.

The wolf snorted again, tongue lolling. It was laughing at him, Nolan realised.

"Charming," he pouted. "Knock me down and laugh at me."

The urge to keep talking was strong. He always babbled when he was nervous but he bit down on his tongue, trying to keep the words inside. The wolf didn't seem likely to bite him, but Nolan didn't want to take any chances.

The wolf looked down at him, eyes tracking over his face, looking down at his neck again before meeting his gaze. It was almost a question.

"I don't know you," Nolan said firmly. "I'm not letting you sniff my neck."

The wolf wilted a bit at this, stepping back, finally letting Nolan sit back up. They studied each other, and the curiousity was burning through him. He was pretty sure that Scott was the alpha, but he was definitely up at college. Liam was the stand in, but Nolan felt like he would know if this was Liam, or that he'd actually become an alpha.

"Do you know Liam?" He asked, unable to stay silent anymore.

The wolf nodded, dropping down onto the ground, just watching him. It seemed to invite further questioning, so Nolan kept going.

"Are you in his pack?" He asked.

The wolf shook its head."But you're friends?" Nolan pressed.

It cocked its head to the side. Not exactly a yes, but not a no either. Well, that was something. He wasn't sitting here with one of Liam's enemies at least.

"Do I know you?" Nolan asked. "Like, have we met?"

Another head tilt. What did that mean?

"Um," Nolan said, racking his brain. "So, we haven't officially met or talked before, but I might know who you are?" He guessed.

The wolf nodded.

"Do you know me?" Nolan asked warily. Had the wolf seen some of the awful things he'd done? Did he hate him?

The wolf nodded, its tongue lolling from its mouth. Laughing again. Nolan stared. Why was it laughing this time?

"This would be a lot easier if you were human," Nolan muttered.

Another snort. Nolan was getting pretty sick of being laughed at. "It's late," he said. "I should probably go home."

Getting to his feet, he watched warily to see if the wolf would try to stop him, but it just watched him. Every human instinct told him not to turn his back, but he did, slowly but surely walking away. When he glanced over his shoulder, he found the wolf silently following him. Nolan stopped.

"Are you following me?" He asked incredulously.

The wolf nodded.

"Why?" Nolan asked.

The wolf looked around them, fangs bared, and then back at Nolan, tongue lolling again.

"To protect me?" He whispered. The wolf nodded. "Oh."

The wolf wanted to sniff his neck, which he was pretty sure was A Thing, and now he wanted to keep him safe as well. He stared at the wolf, confusion filling him. He'd done awful awful things. Why would any werewolf be interested in him after that?

There wasn't really much more to say, so he turned back towards home, walking through the deserted streets with an enormous wolf walking beside him. Once he reached his front door, he unlocked it and paused, meeting the wolf's gaze.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

It nodded, and turned to leave. Panic filled him suddenly.

"Wait," he said. The wolf stopped, glancing back at him. "Will I see you again?"

The wolf approached him, jumping up with one large paw on each shoulder, leaning in and licking a long stripe up Nolan's cheek. Nolan wrinkled up his nose, and the wolf snorted, before dropping down and walking away. Nolan stared after it, wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie. He was pretty sure that was a yes.

***

Nolan grew used to having the wolf around. Every night when he snuck out of his house, the wolf would find him within a block or two, walking beside him, alert for danger. Sometimes it darted off and he heard a low growl, and Nolan stared into the darkness feeling terrified until it returned, looking smug. But it was always there, a constant presence.

It walked with Nolan when he was feeling restless, and sat beside him, offering comfort by pressing against his side when Nolan was sad, and was just there in a way no one else had ever been before.

"Do you miss being human?" Nolan asked late one night.

A head tilt. Nolan had become pretty good at interpreting the wolf's body language. That meant yes and no.

"Did something bad happen?" He asked.

It nodded, and Nolan felt a flash of sympathy. He knew from a discussion with Theo once that being a wolf felt simpler. There were less emotions to deal with, less human nonsense, as he called it. Like grief.

"You lost someone, didn't you?" Nolan whispered.

A low whine, the head ducking down. The most sadness a wolf could feel or show. Nolan turned his body slightly, moving slowly, placing an arm around the wolf. It leaned into him, and Nolan offered his own comfort back.

"I lost someone too," he whispered.

He didn't elaborate further, just taking and offering comfort, letting the warmth of the wolf's body soothe away some of the grief and helplessness. There was nothing he could have done. He wasn't even there when it happened.

The wolf had been a lot more openly affectionate after that, nosing its head under his hand and encouraging him to touch and pet. It liked it when Nolan was touching him, even going so far as to roll onto its back and bare its belly to him. The trust choked him up, but more than that, Nolan was very conscious of the fact that this was not just an animal. Under all this soft fur was a living, breathing human being.

"I wish I knew your name," Nolan whispered.

The wolf knocked him over, flopping on top of him, giving him the wolf version of a laugh. He did that a lot. Nolan longed to hear what it would sound like when he was human. Longed to have the person lying on top of him, not the wolf. Longed for human contact.

As always, when the wolf was all over him like this, he stared at Nolan's neck. Normally Nolan just gently pushed him away, but now he was annoyed.

"No," he said, frowning. "You can scent me when you're human and actually show me who you are. It's not fair otherwise."

The wolf whined, shrinking back from the anger in his voice, and Nolan sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking away. "But that's how I feel."

The weight lifted up off his body, and Nolan didn't look back until he was sure the wolf was gone, his chest aching, a fist around his heart. It hurt, but it was for the best. This wasn't healthy for either of them.

The walk home was lonely, and when he finally reached his house he sunk onto the front porch and cried, face buried in his hands. Would he ever see him again?

***

Sleep didn't come that night, and when Nolan finally gave up, he rolled out of bed and put on the same hoodie he'd worn that night, needing the comfort of the faint scent of the wolf to keep him calm. He examined himself in the mirror, shocked by how pale he looked, the bruises under his eyes prominent.

But what did it matter?

Nolan walked into school, shoulders hunched, staring down at the ground, which is why he didn't see it coming.

A hand grabbed the front of his hoodie, shoving him against the lockers, and Liam was in his face, growling, eyes burning gold. Nolan stared at him, eyes wide and afraid.

"Why do you smell like Brett?" Liam snarled, fangs bared.

Nolan gaped at him. "Brett?" He whispered. Brett was dead… wasn’t he?

"Liam, let him go," Theo said, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Not until he answers me," Liam snapped, still glaring at Nolan.

"What?" Nolan stammered. "Brett? How?"

"Your hoodie reeks of him," Liam growled. "What have you done to him? Where is he?" He demanded.

"Liam, come on," Theo said firmly, tightening his grip on his shoulder. "I think if you let him go you might actually get some answers."

Realisation dawned. Brett Talbot, Brett with the eight pack abs, Brett the lacrosse superstar and feature of every fantasy of Nolan's in the past year, was his wolf. Nolan was dazed, staring past Liam and out the door in the general direction of the preserve. Brett, he had to get to him. "I have to go," he said breathlessly.

Reluctantly, Liam let Nolan go, turning slightly towards Theo as he took a deep breath, his eyes bleeding back to blue. Nolan walked back outside, with Liam and Theo hot on his heels, walking quickly towards the lacrosse field and the preserve that edged it.

Deja vu filled him as he stood on the tree line, watching a wolf slowly approach. But this time, he wasn't afraid.

"Oh my god," Liam whispered.

The wolf's eyes were that familiar red, flicking from Nolan to the two boys standing behind him. He huffed, sitting down and looking balefully at Nolan. His secret was out.

Nolan approached slowly, his heart racing, his emotions all over the place. "Brett?" He whispered hoarsely.

He nodded slowly, eyes never once leaving Nolan's face. Nolan fell to his knees in front of him, eyes blurred with tears. "I can't believe it," he whispered. His hands were shaking violently as they reached for him. "I can't believe it's you."

"How is this possible?" Liam asked, moving closer. "Brett, I saw you die. I stood over you and Lori." His voice cracked. "You were dead."

"Maybe it's because he's an alpha?" Theo suggested. "The spark kept him alive."

Nolan ignored them, just looking at the wolf. Now that he knew it was Brett, he could sort of see it. That same sparkle in his eyes, the way he was always laughing, and god, he was so big. Nolan had admired him from a distance for a very long time, ever since he'd first seen him on the lacrosse field. It had been one of the main reasons he'd joined the team in the first place, to play against him sometimes.

"But where did the spark come from?" Liam asked.

Theo's voice was grim. "Satomi."

Brett nodded again, eyes flicking to Theo and then back to Nolan.

Shame flooded Nolan. Hunters had killed Satomi's pack, had hunted down Brett and Lori and killed them. The same hunters that Nolan had worked with.

"How can you forgive me?" Nolan asked, face dropping down, tears streaming down his face.

Shame and regret and guilt erupted from his body in loud, ugly sobs that wracked his entire body, making him shake. Brett pressed against him, whining quietly, but Nolan was too far gone to take any comfort from it. He'd been keeping this in for far too long.

He missed it when the fur beneath his hands became skin, when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. But he didn't miss it when Brett leaned in, his lips against Nolan's ear as he whispered his name, his voice deep and scratchy from misuse. "Nolan."

Reeling back, Nolan held his breath, rubbing at his face with the sleeve of his hoodie before looking at him. He swallowed down the sob that was still building in his chest, hiccupping instead, staring into silvery blue eyes.

"It really is you," he whispered.

Brett nodded, clearing his throat. "Yes," he said. Nolan searched his face, taking in the sleepy blue eyes, the prominent nose, the full lips. His hair was much longer than Nolan remembered, coming down to his shoulders in messy waves. This, combined with the scruff on his face, made him look older and a little bit dangerous.

Nolan could feel himself blushing, doing his best not to look down, fully conscious of the fact that Brett was completely naked.

All this time, it had been Brett who was protecting him, Brett who offered him his silent comfort and companionship, Brett who was always laughing at him, always trying to sniff his neck, always there. It took his breath away.

"Come on," he heard Theo mutter. "Let's give them a minute."

"But-" Liam objected.

Their voices faded away as Theo dragged Liam with him, and then they were alone.

Nolan's heart raced. He was alone, with Brett, Brett with the eight pack abs, Brett who was apparently interested in him, Brett who was Naked.

"I'm sorry," Brett said seriously.

Nolan blinked, surprised. "For what?"

"For taking so long to turn back," Brett said. "I just-" He broke off, gaze dropping.

"Lori," Nolan whispered. "I understand."

Brett nodded. "Yeah, you lost Gabe."

Nolan frowned. "Gabe?" He asked.

"You said you lost someone," Brett reminded him. "Gabe? Your friend?" He looked pained. "Or boyfriend?"

Nolan's heart skipped a beat. "Me and Gabe?" He asked, voice getting higher. "No, god no. I mean, it's very sad that he died, but it wasn't like that."

Brett frowned. "Then who?"

Nolan swallowed, cheeks flushed a deep dark red. "Don't make me say it," he muttered.

"Wait," Brett said, eyes widening. "Me?"

Nolan buried his face in his hands, deeply embarrassed. "Yes," he squeaked. And how stupid did it feel now, grieving for someone who turned out to be alive, who he'd never actually talked to before today.

Brett's hands covered his own, gently pulling them away from his face, tilting Nolan's chin up. Nolan looked into his eyes reluctantly. He'd never felt more embarrassed in his life.

"If it helps," Brett said gently. "I was just as gone on you as you were on me. And I'm glad you survived, so that I could finally get up the courage to do what I've always wanted to."

Nolan's heart was racing hard and fast, making him feel dizzy. Brett had liked him too? "And what is that?" He asked hoarsely.

Brett smiled, guiding one of Nolan's hands to his chest, placing his palm over his heart. Nolan could feel it hammering just as fast as his. "Kiss you," Brett whispered, leaning in slowly, eyes lidded.

Holy shit. Brett Talbot was going to kiss him.

Nolan's eyes fluttered closed as lips gently brushed his, light as a feather. A question waiting to be answered.

He sighed, leaning up to get closer, arms going around Brett's neck, kissing him back. Brett's lips became hungry in an instant, his tongue sweeping along his lower lip, tasting him, and Nolan groaned into his mouth. It was overwhelming, his every sense dominated by Brett. His arms strong as they held him tight against his chest, one hand still tucked under his chin as he angled it up to kiss him deeper. Passion ignited in Nolan, stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. So, this was kissing.

When Brett finally pulled away an age later, Nolan's lips were tingling, his cheeks were flushed, and his hands were tangled in Brett's hair, holding him close. They breathed each other's air, eyes still closed, both reluctant to let the moment end.

"Wow," Nolan whispered, breaking the spell. He opened his eyes, finding Brett looking at him, an equally dazed expression on his face.

He nodded, licking his lips, searching his face. Slowly, Nolan untangled his fingers from Brett's hair, letting his arms drop. What were you supposed to do after you kissed someone?

"I can almost hear your brain ticking over," Brett said, thumb rubbing over his cheek. Nolan leaned into it, and soon Brett's fingers were gently moving over his face, exploring him, the pads of his fingers rough against his skin. Brett ruffled up his hair, making a pleased noise. "Much better," he murmured.

"Stop mucking up my hair," Nolan complained, reaching up to smooth it back down, but Brett caught his hand.

"Don't," he said. "It looks nice like this."

Nolan looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Like I just got out of bed?"

Brett's eyes darkened. "Exactly," he agreed.

Nolan was entranced by the hunger in his gaze, his belly flipping. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Alright loverboy," Theo said, approaching them again. "That's enough, I think."

Brett's eyes narrowed as he watched Theo approach. "What's it to you?" He asked coolly.

"Nolan's not like you," Theo said bluntly. "It means something to him."

Brett bristled. Nolan was sure that if he was a wolf, his fur would be standing on end. "It means something to me too," he snarled, eyes flashing red.

Nolan cupped his face, drawing his attention back to him and away from Theo. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay."

The anger drained from Brett's face and he nodded, looking down. Nolan glanced back at Theo. "Did you want something, Theo?"

Theo dropped the clothes he'd been holding in his arms. "We found a few things from the locker room that might fit him until he can get to his own stuff. And Liam would like to meet up and talk, maybe after school?"

Nolan nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Are you coming?" Theo asked him. There was still a little bit of concern on his face, and Nolan shook his head, smiling.

"No, I'm okay here," he said.

Theo nodded, backing away again. "I'll see you later then."

Nolan watched him go. Brett pulled away from him, walking over to the clothes and Nolan whirled away, blushing bright red.

"Going shy on me, Nolan?" Brett asked from somewhere behind him. Nolan could hear the rustling of fabric as Brett pulled on the clothes.

"You're naked," he pointed out.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against a warm, muscular chest. "Not anymore," Brett said, the pout clear in his tone of voice.

Nolan turned in his arms, looking up at him. God but Brett was tall. There was that same teasing sparkle in his eyes. "You didn't seem to mind a minute ago," Brett reminded him. "When you were making all those delicious little noises while I kissed you."

He blushed again. At this rate, his cheeks would never return to their normal colour. He buried his face in Brett's chest, hiding.

Brett chuckled, and Nolan could feel it against his cheek. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, better than anything he could have imagined. Slowly, he looked back up at Brett, entranced.

"What?" Brett asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I like your laugh," Nolan said simply. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it always.

Brett grinned at him, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. "I like you," he murmured.

Nolan stilled. It was just sinking in that this was real, that his wolf was Brett, that Brett liked him, wanted him. That Brett was alive, and that he liked him back, and that he wanted to kiss him.

"Let's go home," Nolan said, pulse fluttering. Brett's eyes dropped to his neck, watching it.

"Home?" He asked.

"My home," Nolan clarified. "I want you to come home with me."

Brett's eyes darkened as they flicked back up to his. "Do you know what you're asking?"

Nolan studied his face for a moment, and then slowly, he turned his head, baring his neck. Brett gasped, a whine slipping out from between his lips. His hands tightened on Nolan's back.

"Are you sure?" He asked weakly, his body rigid.

Nolan nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm sure."

Brett buried his face in his neck, taking deep lungfuls of Nolan's scent, lips pressed against his skin as he nosed up and down his neck, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other low around his back. Nolan clutched at his shoulders, shivering at the intensity of the emotions he felt at this one simple act. He was so vulnerable like this, but it felt right, it felt natural. He relaxed in slow increments, melting against Brett, letting him do as he wished, eyes closing as he enjoyed the attention.

"You smell so good," Brett growled, nosed pressed right against this one spot behind his ear that made him shiver with need. "So fucking good, Nolan. You smell like home. You smell like mine."

Nolan's fingers tightened, his knees going weak. "Yours," he agreed breathlessly.

Brett licked over that same spot, and Nolan's knees buckled. Brett picked him up, Nolan wrapping his legs around his waist, feeling dizzy with want and need and lust... and love. "Home," he pleaded, leaning back until Brett looked at him, his eyes glowing red.

"That's what you want?" Brett checked once more.

Nolan knew that Brett had to be able to feel the evidence of his desire against his stomach, but the fact that he was still asking, still checking, was what cemented it for him.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I want you."

Brett smiled. It was all teeth, a hint of fang. "Oh Noley," he crooned. "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good."

The words sent a shudder through him. He was on fire, and only Brett could put out the flames. "Please," he whispered, arching against him.

Brett lowered him to the ground, steadying him when he swayed. He grabbed Nolan's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go," he said roughly.

Nolan had never been more glad that he lived only a few minutes walk away from school.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett knew the way to his house, could probably do it blindfolded with the amount of times he'd walked Nolan home in the past few weeks. Nolan followed him, excitement and anxiety warring in his stomach, letting loose a torrent of butterflies. He just kept looking up at Brett, eyes wide, like he couldn't quite believe that this was happening, that this was real. But he wanted this, had fantasised millions of times, at least, about what it would be like to be with Brett Talbot. Now, it looked like he was finally going to find out.

He fumbled with his keys, hand shaking as he tried to put the key in the lock. Behind him, Brett pressed in close, his chest against Nolan's back, reaching around to steady his hand and guide it into the lock. Nolan felt every inch of their bodies touching, giving him a whole new awareness of his own body. It felt hot and heavy, needy, and he let out a gasp as Brett rubbed against his ass, his other hand gripping Nolan's hip, sliding up under his shirt to rest against his stomach. Slowly, they turned the key, and Brett's hand pressed him back. God, Brett was big in every sense of the word.

"Time to go inside, Nolan," Brett murmured into his ear, his breath warm as it tickled his skin. Nolan shivered, staring unseeingly at his front door. He couldn't even remember his own name, let alone how doors worked.

Brett chuckled. He was always laughing at him, and the tiny flare of annoyance cut through the fog of lust, letting Nolan reach for the doorknob and turn it, pushing the door open. Just in time, too. Brett's hand was getting more adventurous, playing with the fine hairs that trailed further down.

"Finally," Brett grinned, nudging him through the door and kicking it shut behind them. And then Brett was on him in earnest, wrapping around Nolan from behind, his hands exploring, one sliding under his shirt and moving up, while the other went further down. Nolan bit down on his lip to swallow down a cry as Brett gripped him through his jeans. He stroked up and down, his other hand torturing one of Nolan's nipples, his lips moving to his neck and doing something distracting there. Nolan was being assaulted on all fronts, unable to do anything except melt back against Brett's chest and let himself feel.

"Say this is what you want," Brett urged him. "Say you want to be mine, in every sense of the word."

Nolan shuddered, feeling the vibration of Brett's words against his skin but not really hearing them, arching back against him, offering even better access to his neck.

Brett stopped, waiting, until Nolan blinked, shaking his head slightly from the daze he was in. "Brett?" He asked, looking confused.

The taller boy smiled down at him, hands retreating as he turned Nolan, guiding him against the wall. He caged him in, one arm on either side of his head as he leaned in. Nolan watched him, entranced by the shining silver eyes.

"Do I have your full attention?" Brett asked, looking bemused.

Nolan blinked again, trying to focus on the words. "Yes," he whispered.

"I need you to use your words, Nolan," Brett said. Nolan stared at his lips, watching the way they shaped words. They were so pretty. He wanted to kiss them.

He swayed forwards, but Brett pulled away with a laugh. "No sweetheart, your words," he urged him. He pulled away even further, stepping back, giving Nolan some space.

Nolan closed his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. Words were hard. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel, but Brett seemed to need the words. They were important. He had to try and find them.

He opened his eyes, meeting Brett's gaze. "I want this," he said. "I want you."

"Do you want to be mine?" Brett asked him, almost desperately. Nolan looked down at Brett's hands, which were twisting in the shirt he wore. He was anxious too. He looked back up at Brett.

"Yes," he said, quietly but firmly. "Make me yours Brett. I want to be yours. Only yours."

Brett surged towards him, pressing him back against the wall, hands cupping his face as he kissed him, hard and passionate, and within moments Nolan was lost in him again, his mind going blank as Brett's long jutting cock pressed into his stomach.

"Nolan," Brett growled, lifting him up, pressing him in again, their erections brushing in a move that had Nolan seeing stars, whimpering at the sensation. "Bedroom. Now."

"Down the hall," Nolan gasped. "Last door."

Brett carried him like he didn't weigh a thing, finding the correct door and fumbling with the handle, almost falling through it in his haste. Again, the door was kicked shut behind them, and then Brett was lowering him onto his bed, climbing up and over him, claiming his mouth in a series of drugging kisses that Nolan returned with equal passion, reaching up and gripping Brett's arms, holding him close.

All the while, Brett writhed against him, their clothed erections brushing and catching, until they were both breathless. Nolan had never felt more consumed by anything in his life, the pleasure blocking all out but touch and pleasure and a desperate need for more, always more.

Brett leaned up on his elbows, looking down at him, panting for breath. "Fuck but you're perfect, Nolan," he said quietly, tenderly tracing his cheek with one long finger.

Nolan felt himself blush at the compliment. "Not as perfect as you," he murmured, looking up at him adoringly, taking the opportunity to study Brett's features up close, reaching one shaking hand up, thumb tracing over his lower lip. Brett's eyes were hot as he stared down at him, taking Nolan's thumb into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and lightly sucking. It was like his thumb was connected to his cock, and he whined, the need for Brett's mouth wrapped around other places making him writhe a little, chasing friction.

With a final lick, Brett released his thumb, shifting his weight slightly so that he was lying alongside Nolan, the hand that had been cupping his cheek moving down his body. Nolan watched his hand, nervous and excited. He needed Brett to touch him, wanted it so badly, but he was already so close to coming in his pants. One touch from Brett was sure to make him explode.

At the same time as he cupped Nolan's cock, Brett ducked his head down, claiming his mouth in a possessive kiss, swallowing down every needy little noise Nolan made as he stroked him through his pants.

"Please," he gasped against Brett's lips, hips bucking up. "Brett, please."

"I like the way you say my name," Brett said, eyes flashing red as he looked down at him, his long hair falling into his face. Nolan reached up, pushing it back at the same time as he pulled him back down, kissing him with a desperation that was entirely unfamiliar but completely natural, wordlessly urging Brett on, bucking up into his hand, his thighs trembling as he got closer and closer, his toes curling as he arched up off the mattress.

Brett's hand attacked the button of his jeans, easing down the zipper and pushing them open. Those long, dexterous fingers wiggled under the band of his underwear, wrapping around his cock. Nolan whined, throwing his head back, and his lips moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking as his fingers gripped him, stroking up and down, restricted slightly by his pants but still so, so very good.

"Fuck," Nolan moaned. "Brett."

Brett nuzzled into his neck. Nolan could feel him smiling against his skin. "Come for me," he whispered. "Come for me my beautiful boy."

Nolan was lost to everything except sensation, pleasure firing along every nerve, coiling higher and higher, making him pant and whine in ways that would normally have been deathly embarrassing, but felt right. Brett was making him feel so good. It was nothing like his own hand, Brett's fingers wrapped around him so much more than his own could ever be. It was fucking perfect, and he could feel his eyes welling up with tears as his whole body clenched, fighting up, straining, every muscle clenching as his cock twitched in Brett's grip. He cried out, his body shuddering through every pulse, so much more powerful than he was used to, so much more overwhelming.

He collapsed back against the mattress, chest heaving, mind blank, empty, drifting.

It took him at least a minute to realise that his fingers were still buried in Brett's hair, holding him close. "Sorry," he whispered, untangling them, letting his heavy limbs fall back to his sides, turning his head to look at Brett. The other boy just smiled at him, ducking down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Don't be," he said. "It was hot."

Nolan squirmed a little as Brett pulled his hand out of Nolan's pants, his oversensitive cock letting out one last pulse of come. Brett examined his hand, bringing two fingers together, rubbing them. The salty scent filled the room, and Brett gave a pleased rumble, bringing his fingers to his own mouth, licking them clean. Nolan watched him, eyes wide, lips gaping open slightly. Fuck, that was so hot.

Brett's eyes were dark as they flicked up to meet his, fingers deep in his own mouth, cheeks hollowed. Nolan licked his lips, wetting them, his cock twitching with renewed interest. Normally, it would take at least twenty minutes for him to get hard again after an orgasm like that, but somehow he could feel his cock swelling, painfully hard only moments later. He shifted slightly, and the brush of his underwear over his sensitive head made him hiss.

"Let me help you with that," Brett said, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. Nolan nodded weakly, and Brett smiled as his hands moved to Nolan's shirt. "This first," he instructed, tugging at it. He helped Nolan sit up, pulling his shirt up and over his head, his eyes moving over his skin like honey as Nolan fell back against the mattress.

"I don't have an eight pack like you," Nolan said nervously, hands moving to cover his stomach, feeling shy. Brett snorted, catching his hands, holding them away so he could continue looking his fill.

"You're gorgeous," he said firmly. "Perfect. I especially like this," he said, releasing Nolan's hands so that he could run one through the trail of hair that lead down. "Don't ever get rid of it."

"Oh, okay," Nolan said, licking his lips again. "I won't."

"Good," Brett said, flashing him a grin. But then his attention was moving down, and he shifted back so that he could grab Nolan's pants. Nolan lifted his ass up, letting Brett peel off his jeans. His hands were warm as they glided down his thighs, his calves, his ankles, pulling off his shoes and socks and then his jeans.

And then he perched at the end of the bed, looking at him.

"You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look like this," Brett growled, red eyes tracking up and down, a hungry expression on his face. "Your hair all messy, cheeks that delicious pink, all this smooth pale skin." He trailed off, the eyes sweeping up and down. "And the freckles," he said, voice going even lower, needier, hungrier. "I want to taste every single one."

"Fuck," Nolan whispered. His cock was leaking again, the wet patch on his underwear getting bigger by the second. Brett noticed it immediately, nostrils flaring, and then he pounced, nosing over it, making Nolan buck up and cry out as Brett sucked his tip through the wet fabric, hands burying in his hair and tugging, simultaneously trying to push him away and pull him closer.

There was a tearing noise, and then his underwear was gone, Brett's lips trailing up and down his cock, snuffling at it, licking up every trace of his come, giving pleased hums that made Nolan's eyes roll back in his head, needy whimpers dripping from his lips. Brett's hand wrapped around his cock again, but instead of swallowing him down like Nolan expected, he licked over one of Nolan's balls, sucking it into his mouth. Nolan arched up with a loud cry, releasing one of his hands from Brett's hair so that he could sink his teeth into his finger to muffle his moans. Brett looked up at him as he moved to the other one, amusement and arousal making his red eyes glitter. Nolan couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to.

Brett kept his gaze as he licked a long stripe up Nolan's cock, tongue swirling around the head and over his slit, before greedily sucking at it, trying to gather more of that bitter liquid. Nolan bit down even harder on his finger, thrusting up uselessly, trying to get Brett to swallow him down.

"You want something baby boy?" Brett asked him, smirking, rubbing Nolan's cock against his lips. Of course Brett would be a complete tease in bed. Laughing at Nolan was one of his favourite things to do after all.

"Suck me," Nolan whined, releasing his finger from between his teeth, writhing in Brett's hold. "Please, I need you."

"Since you asked so nicely," Brett purred, the rumble of his words against Nolan's head making him whine again. Fuck, he was so desperate. He needed more, and he needed it now.

But still, Brett teased him, licking over his slit again, ducking back when Nolan thrust up to meet his mouth. Frustrated, he gripped Brett's hair tight, trying to guide him to where he needed him, and Brett resisted, gaze getting even hungrier. "You want to fuck my face, Noley? Is that it?"

"Please," Nolan almost sobbed, his voice wrecked. "Brett." His voice cracked, and Brett chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to Nolan's hip.

"My sweet needy boy," he said, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Go on then, go ahead, take what you need."

And he sucked Nolan all the way down, nose against his pubes, watching him, waiting, throat constricting around Nolan's tip, a low growly hum of pleasure making Nolan pant.

Both hands in Brett's hair, he held him still, arching up again and again into the wet tight cavern of Brett's mouth, chasing an orgasm that threatened to ruin him, gasping and moaning Brett's name again and again, like a prayer, or a mantra. He thrust up, and Brett moved with him, swallowing him down, moaning at the way Nolan was using him, his hands on Nolan's hips helping to guide him closer, deeper, faster, the light prick of his claws against Nolan's skin only adding to the building pleasure.

It didn't take long until he was trembling again, his balls gathering in tight against his body, his breath coming out in loud wanton moans. Just as he was about to come, Brett pulled away, pumping him a few times and pushing him over the edge. Nolan cried out his name hoarsely, coming hard, covering Brett's face and neck with his load, tears streaming down his cheek as he came harder than he'd ever come in his life. It was longer too, his body shuddering, straining up with every pulse, until Brett's chin was dripping, gleaming white, and Nolan fell back against the mattress, completely exhausted and shivering.

Again, Brett cleaned him up, his tongue lapping up every drop, almost purring with happiness, while Nolan watched him, eyes lidded, unable to summon up the energy to move. Brett kissed up his body, looking like that cat who got the canary, his grin smug as he loomed over Nolan. "Alright there sweetheart?" Brett asked.

"Mmm," Nolan hummed. He couldn't even form words. That was far too much effort.

Brett ducked his head down, kissing him, the taste on his tongue odd to Nolan, but no worse than what he was expecting. It was just bitter, and he kissed Brett, his tongue lazily stroking against the other boys. With a sigh, Nolan let his head fall back down, giving Brett a sleepy smile. He searched Brett's face, smirking a little at the drops he'd missed.

"Your face," he murmured, bringing a heavy arm up to wipe it clean. Brett allowed him to clean it up, turning his head to lick it up off his fingers.

"Thanks," he said, giving him a wicked grin.

Nolan cupped his cheek, guiding him back up, Brett settling in between his legs and kissing him. There was still hunger in Brett's kiss, need, desire.

"You're still wearing your clothes," Nolan noted.

"It doesn't matter," Brett said. "This was about you."

Nolan frowned, his lips forming a pout. He got two orgasms and Brett got none? Well, that was hardly fair. And he didn't even get to see Brett naked? Not fucking likely.

Determination filled him, the feeling unfamiliar but welcome. Brett wanted him to take what he needed? Well right now, he needed to see Brett naked, to get a real up close and personal look at what he'd only seen for a few seconds in the preserve.

He distracted Brett with his kisses, nibbling on his lower lip, scraping over it with his teeth while his hands moved down, down, down, until he could cup Brett through the thing fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing. Only a second later, his hands were snatched away, forced up and over his head, pinned to the mattress. Brett's eyes were red as he loomed over him.

"Naughty," Brett scolded.

Nolan narrowed his eyes, fighting against his grip, all sleepiness forgotten. He had an objective now, a goal, and hell if he wouldn't meet it. Brett had made him feel so good. Now, it was his turn.

"Let me go," Nolan demanded.

Brett smiled. It was a slow smile, seductive, smug. "No," he said.

Nolan stared up at him, indignant. "What do you mean, no?" He retorted.

"You're sleepy," Brett said, eyes twinkling. "You should sleep."

"I don't want to," Nolan said petulantly.

Brett's amusement only grew by the second, alongside Nolan's frustration. Well, if he couldn't get what he wanted by being direct, then he'd have to be sneaky.

He met Brett's gaze, letting the annoyance fade, showing only the need. Despite himself, Brett swayed closer, licking his lips. And then Nolan bared his throat, giving a low helpless whine. The big strong alpha fell for it hook, line and sinker, his hold slackening on his wrists as he melted into Nolan, nose at his pulse, following it up to that secret spot. Nolan felt his knees go weak, getting momentarily distracted by the soft press of Brett's lips on his skin.

"Mine," Brett whispered, nosing at it. Nolan gave a happy hum, causing Brett to relax even more, nuzzling him.

Which was when Nolan pounced, heaving to the side with every ounce of his strength, somehow managing to surprise the alpha enough to flip them over, until he was sitting on Brett's stomach, one leg on either side of him. Brett's eyes widened as Nolan leaned down, one hand pressing around his throat, just tight enough to be felt. They both knew that Brett was stronger, that he could reverse their positions again in a heartbeat, but instead Brett sunk back into the mattress, waiting to see what he would do.  
Nolan held him still as he ducked down, pressing a soft, tentative kiss to Brett's mouth, coaxing it open. Brett moaned, kissing him back eagerly, trying to chase Nolan's mouth as he backed away slightly.

"I'm yours," Nolan said, fingers tightening slowly. "But you've forgotten one important detail."

"And what is that?" Brett asked in a low, rough voice.

Nolan gathered his bravery, releasing Brett's throat to grip his chin, guiding it to the side. "You're mine too," Nolan said. He hovered, waiting, feeling how tense Brett was beneath him. He held his breath. _Please._

A moment later Brett relaxed, nodding. "I'm yours," he agreed.

Nolan copied Brett's movements, kissing his hammering pulse, following the line of his throat up, licking over the spot that made Brett shiver beneath him, giving out a quiet moan. Feeling bolder, he sucked at it, surprised when Brett bucked his hips with a loud cry, arching up off the mattress.

"You like that?" Nolan asked, breath hot on Brett's ear, biting at it.

"Fuck, Nolan," Brett said weakly. "Of course I fucking like it. Keep going."

Triumph flooded him. Finally.

He sucked at his pulse again, hands moving down Brett's chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath the fabric, and then, ducking under it, slowly pushing it up, fingers splayed as he guided it up and over Brett's head, throwing it away.

Nolan sat back, staring. He really did have an eight pack, and it really was as breath-taking up close as he'd always known it would be. His fingers explored every dip and plane, learning him, trying to memorise all of the places that made his cock twitch against Nolan's ass, which was slowly rubbing against the front of his sweatpants.

His eyes flicked back up as he moved to the dark trail of hair on his stomach, watching Brett's reaction as he lightly tugged on it, his eyes darkening at the way Brett chewed on his bottom lip, eyes a little desperate, a little wild. "Nolan," Brett begged.

Nolan smiled. He felt powerful, this beautiful, strong, alpha male writhing under his hands, begging him for more. "I've got you," he said gently, hands moving to the edge of his sweats, moving back and pulling them down, his eyes inevitably drifting down to watch as Brett's cock sprang free.

He paused, licking his lips, drinking it in. Thick, and long, the glistening tip poking out of his foreskin. Nolan reached for it, easing the foreskin back, his mouth watering at the salty scent, Brett's cock warm and soft in his hand. "Fuck," Nolan whispered.

"Nolan," Brett whined again, thrusting into his hand. Nolan released him, moving faster now as he ripped Brett's pants the rest of the way down, immediately settling in between his legs and gripping his cock once more.

It was gorgeous, and Nolan's eyes fluttered closed as he guided the tip to his mouth, rubbing it over his lips, coating them in the white liquid leaking from the slit. He heard Brett choke, and opened his eyes, giving him a sultry look that had Brett burying his hands in his own hair, tugging at it uselessly.

"Please," he whispered brokenly. "Oh Nolan, my sweet boy, please, please."

Nolan took mercy on him, sucking the tip into his mouth, gently exploring him with his tongue. He went slowly, still a little unsure, not really knowing what he was doing but just wanting to make Brett feel as good as he'd made him feel. He bobbed his head, lips stretching wide around Brett's cock, taking it in a little deeper, watching Brett's face as his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over.

"So good," Brett praised him. "Oh fuck, please keep going. Please don't stop."

He had no intention of stopping, enjoying the heavy weight of Brett's cock on his tongue, greedy for more of it, to see how much he could swallow down.

As soon as Brett's cock hit the back of his throat he gagged, pulling away and resting his head on Brett's hip. as he panted for breath. "Fuck," he whispered, disappointed.

Brett reached for him, tilting his chin up. "Breathe through your nose," he said. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, his eyes even more lidded than normal, his hand trembling slightly against his cheek. "And you have to swallow around it, try to relax your throat."

Nolan nodded, and Brett caressed his cheek, smiling faintly. He licked back up Brett's cock, closing his eyes as he concentrated, working his way down again, going slowly, sucking in air through his nose as he gently tried to coax Brett's cock deeper down his throat. He still gagged a little, but persevered, growling lightly around Brett's length. Brett gasped, bucking up, forcing himself just that little bit deeper, and Nolan moaned as he felt it slip down his throat, his nose pressed against Brett's stomach.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god, Nolan," Brett panted, trembling. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Nolan pulled back. He had the trick of it now, and he alternated between sucking Brett down as far as he could and bobbing up and down, driving him higher and higher, until his jaw ached and Brett's thighs were shaking in his grip as he bucked up into Nolan's mouth.

"Baby boy, Nolan, fuck, I'm coming," Brett babbled, his hands tight in Nolan's hair, guiding him up and down. Nolan let him, moaning, urging him on, and then Brett was pumping his length, aiming it at Nolan's open mouth, groaning his name as he arched up, coming hard, splattering Nolan's face. Nolan closed his eyes, feeling the hot liquid splash against his cheek, and then his mouth, and then chin, and he licked his lips, leaning forward eagerly, sucking at Brett's tip, swallowing down as much of the bitter liquid as he could, relishing in the rush it gave him, that he'd done this to Brett, that he'd made him come.

Brett pounced, rolling him back over and pressing him into the mattress, kissing him hard, sucking his own flavour off of Nolan's tongue, growling possessively, scenting him, rubbing his face, his neck, his chest, coating him in his scent, eyes burning red with satisfaction.

"Mine," he growled against Nolan's neck. "You're mine."

Nolan smiled. "I'm all yours," he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, enjoying Brett's weight against him, making him feel safe.

He nuzzled into Brett's chest, sleepily content as the alpha picked him up, holding him still with one arm as he used the other to pull the blanket down. Brett placed him back down, climbing in behind him, plastered along his back, nose at his neck.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Nolan asked, already halfway asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

Nolan smiled, wriggling back, getting even closer, the warmth lulling him into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nolan woke, blinking rapidly against the light shining in his eyes. Squinting, he glared at his open blinds that were so cruelly allowing the sun to torment him. He stared at the blinds for a moment, wondering if he could be bothered getting up to close them, his eyes tracking the distance between the bed and his window. If he stretched, then maybe he could reach the string from here?

His mind, blurry with sleep, had forgotten one single important detail. As he tried to sit up, a pair of strong arms tightened, pulling him back more firmly against a warm chest, a disgruntled growl sounding at his neck. Nolan froze.

Again, he blinked, waiting for his mind to catch up.

He was naked. In the middle of the day. With a very naked person spooning him. Nolan turned his head slightly, taking in the mess of long hair that covered this other person’s face.

It all came rushing back to him then, a furious blush on his cheeks as he remembered burying his hands in Brett’s hair and arching up into his mouth. He let out an undignified squeak, hiding his face against his pillow.

But it didn’t change the fact that a very naked Brett Talbot was snuggled up against him.

“S’wrong?” Brett murmured sleepily, lips brushing over Nolan’s rocketing pulse.

“Nothing,” Nolan said, his voice high, with embarrassment, or maybe shock, or both? God, he didn’t know how he felt about this development at all. This was Brett, literally the hottest teenage boy in Beacon Hills, nuzzling his face into his neck. He was just Nolan. A nobody. A freaking headcase who got people killed. A useless, cowardly hunter.

A soft chuckle interrupted his thoughts. “There goes your brain again,” Brett said fondly. “Calm down, Nolan.”

“I can’t help it,” Nolan snapped.

“I know,” Brett said, pressing his lips to that soft place behind his ear. “It’s cute.”

Brett Talbot, calling him cute?

“Stop that,” Nolan sighed.

“What?” Brett asked, smiling against his skin. “Calling you cute?”

“Yes,” Nolan said, pouting.

Suddenly Nolan was on his back with Brett looming over him. He blinked, startled. “But you are cute, Nolan,” Brett purred, leaning down, his silvery blue eyes lidded as he looked at him. Nolan felt his heart stutter in his chest. Brett was… very close.

“Um,” he said. 

Brett’s hair made a curtain around his face, hiding the rest of the world from view. There was only his eyes, sparkling with amusement, and his lips, curving into a smile that widened with every moment that Nolan stared at him.

“See what I mean?” Brett asked, grinning now. “Completely adorable.”

All of these compliments were flustering Nolan, making him flail a little. His cheeks were hot, and not just because Brett was pressed against him in all the interesting areas.

Brett seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts, eyes darkening slightly, licking his lips. Nolan watched the movement with wide eyes. He could easily remember the way Brett tasted, the way his lips felt, the way he whispered Nolan’s name, rough and sweet. His chest filled with longing. He remembered, but he wanted another taste.

“And what’s on your mind now, sweetheart?” Brett crooned.

“You,” Nolan breathed. All of his insecurities were gone, vanished by the way Brett’s eyes roved his face, hunger clear in his gaze. The same hunger that Nolan felt racing through his body, making his hands shake as he brought them up to bury themselves in Brett’s hair and tug him down impatiently.

He kissed Brett, or maybe Brett kissed him. But they were kissing, open-mouthed and filthy, tongues stroking and massaging. Nolan hummed his pleasure, fingers tightening in Brett’s hair, not letting him go for a second as he explored his soft lips with his own.

Brett pulled away first, actually going so far as to sit up, his chest heaving, the blanket pillowing around his hips. Nolan’s hands dropped to his hips, and his gaze wandered down, unbidden, to the penis nesting in dark curls, slowly swelling. It looked soft, and Nolan licked his lips, reaching a hand to stroke it.

“Nolan,” Brett warned.

He didn’t move his hand, but he looked up, meeting a fierce red gaze.

“Brett,” he replied cheekily.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish,” Brett replied. His eyes darted to the clock hanging on Nolan’s wall. Nolan frowned, following his gaze. It read 2:30pm. He blinked. “Liam, and Theo?” Brett reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” Nolan sighed, pouting. Liam had wanted to meet after school. That was in an hour. Though… an hour was a pretty long time.

He turned back to Brett, eyes gleaming.

“No,” Brett said firmly. “We don’t have time, Nolan.”

Nolan smirked. “Sure, we do.” He didn’t know where this boldness was coming from at all. But the hardening cock in his hand may have had something to do with it.

“I still have to shower,” Brett objected weakly.

“We could multitask,” Nolan smirked, his voice low and inviting. Brett wavered, and sensing weakness, Nolan stroked a single finger up Brett’s length. Brett shuddered, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Brett was valiantly trying to hold his ground, but they both knew Nolan held all the cards, literally. Brett was hard as a rock now, and Nolan knew his ultimate weakness.

“Don’t you dare,” Brett growled.

“Do what?” Nolan asked innocently, turning away.

Brett groaned, but he couldn’t resist. The pull was far too strong, and he returned to his favourite spot, nuzzling into Nolan’s neck like it was his lifeline, breathing in his scent.

“You play dirty,” Brett complained.

“You say that like you don’t love it,” Nolan whispered back, high on power. Knowing that Brett was so weak for him was gratifying. It made him feel significantly less foolish for how much he’d pined over him for the past year.

“I do,” Brett confirmed with a sigh. He pulled back, standing up next to Nolan’s bed before sweeping him up into his arms. Nolan squeaked, wrapping his arms around Brett’s neck, clinging to him. Brett smiled down at him, eyes fond. “Where am I going?” He asked.

Nolan considered this. “I guess it depends,” he said. “Do you want a bath or shower?”

Brett’s eyes went hot. “You have a bath?” He asked. Nolan could hear the longing in his voice.

“Uh, yeah?” He replied. “It’s huge too.”

“Fuck,” Brett whispered, glancing at the clock again. He was clearly weighing up whether or not there would be enough time.

Nolan dropped the final sweetener. He leaned up, whispering into Brett’s ear. “It has spa jets.”

Brett went very still. “Fuck Liam,” he said finally, his voice firm. “He can fucking wait.”

Nolan grinned into Brett’s shoulder. Jackpot.

“Down the hall to the right,” he instructed. Brett all but ran.

“Woah,” he breathed as he opened the door, revealing the opulent bathroom. The bath was indeed quite large, definitely longer and deeper than your average bath with more than enough room for two teenages boys, even one over six foot tall. Brett set Nolan down, eyes gleaming in his eagerness.

Nolan gave him a fond smile and then moved over to the bath, bending over to put the plug in and then turning on the taps.

“Bubbles?” He asked Brett over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah,” Brett said, nodding. “Definitely bubbles.”

Nolan grinned, grabbing the bottle of bubble bath that sat on the ledge and pouring an overly generous amount into the bath. It started frothing up almost immediately. Nolan sat on the edge of the tub, swirling his fingers through the water.

“Are you not getting in?” Brett asked from behind him. Nolan listened as Brett stepped in, and turned his head slightly, eyes travelling slowly up Brett’s naked body. He got caught on Brett’s jutting cock for more than a few moments, admiring it, before climbing the rest of the way to meet his amused gaze.

“If you want me to, I will,” he said simply.

Brett sat down, the long, lean length of his body filling the tub. He sighed happily, getting comfortable, before looking at Nolan. The smile he gave Nolan made him shiver. It was predatory, making his stomach flip.

“Of course I want you to,” Brett replied, raising one eyebrow at him in an obvious challenge. “Now, get in.”

Nolan stood, turning towards him, his eyes flickering up and down Brett’s body. He was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at him. Even with the weight he’d clearly lost in the past few months, there was something breathtaking about him, a fierce gaunt sort of beauty that cut like knives. It made Nolan’s fingers tremble slightly. God, how he wanted to touch.

Brett held a hand up, and Nolan took it, meeting his gaze. Brett’s hold tightened and he tugged slightly, guiding Nolan to step into the bath.

The water was warm, up past Nolan’s ankles now as it slowly filled. The bubbles reached higher though, and Nolan bit back a giggle as the movement of the water sent a small spray of bubbles floating up into the air. Maybe it was childish, but Nolan absolutely loved bubble baths.

“Sit down,” Brett complained, lower lip jutting out in a pout that had no right to be that adorable.

Nolan turned away from Brett, sitting in the warm water and the taller boy’s arms came around him immediately, pulling him back against his chest, his nose predictably nuzzling into his neck. Nolan smiled, relaxing back against him.

They stayed like that until the bath was full, Nolan leaning forward to turn off the tap. The bubbles came halfway up his chest now, obscuring everything else from view. Not that that stopped Brett’s hands from wandering.

Nolan gasped as Brett grabbed his hips and pulled him back, nibbling on his ear, one hand trailing up and down his stomach. His intentions were more than obvious, especially with the way his cock rubbed against Nolan’s ass. He turned his head, greedily seeking out Brett’s mouth, kissing him hard and letting out a needy whine as Brett’s hand closed around the head of his cock and slid down. The water sloshed as he bucked his hips into his fist.

“Brett,” he whispered, arching up again, the soft teasing touches nowhere near enough. “Brett, please.”

“You still smell like me,” was Brett’s response as he kissed his neck, the growl vibrating against his pulse. “Like mine.” He rubbed his thumb over Nolan’s slit and then around the head, still teasing, and Nolan bit his lip hard.

This only seemed to serve to make Brett more determined.

“You’re so responsive to me, my sweet boy,” he whispered, biting at his ear lobe, his neck, swirling his tongue around and around that secret spot. “You were made for me, I know it. How else could you be so perfect for me?”

Nolan’s cheeks flushed, the compliments making him even weaker than the slow drag of Brett’s fingers up and down his cock. But that wasn’t where he wanted them anymore. He had another use in mind for those delicious long fingers of his.

He reached down, grabbing Brett’s hand and guiding it away. Turning over before he had time to object, he placed one leg on either side of Brett’s body and bent forwards to kiss him. Brett responded enthusiastically, his wet hands coming up to cup Nolan’s face as he kissed him back, until they were both breathless and panting. 

Nudging Brett’s face to the side, he kissed his cheek and then down his jaw, lingering at his ear. “I want you to touch me,” he whispered.

“Fuck,” Brett groaned, turning his head as Nolan kissed his neck. “Where?”

Nolan reached up and took Brett’s hand, guiding it down his back until it rested on his ass. “Here,” he growled, nipping at his ear, teeth scraping along it. 

He busied himself sucking a hickey into Brett’s neck as both of his hands started to wander, rubbing over his ass cheeks, exploring them. Nolan let his eyes flutter closed, resting his forehead on Brett’s shoulder as Brett gripped his cheeks, spreading them apart. Excitement raced through him. No one had ever touched him there, and he’d never really wanted them to. But he needed it now, needed Brett to touch him. It was a burning aching need that shivered under his skin, making him hyper aware to every slight movement Brett made as his hands moved closer to where Nolan so desperately needed them.

The tip of Brett’s finger brushed over his opening, swirling around it, pressing against it. Nolan shuddered, biting down on Brett’s skin. It did nothing to muffle his throaty moan, though, as Brett’s finger rubbed against his puckered hole again and again. He arched his back, trying to get just a little more, of something, anything, but Brett just kept the same, slow, teasing rhythm.

Brett turned his head so that his lips were pressed to his ear. “You like that Noley?” He asked, his voice rough. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Nolan breathed, voice shaking. He was moving with Brett’s finger now, pressing back against it, guided by Brett’s other hand gripping tightly at his hip.

It was maddening how good it felt, but it was nowhere near enough. 

Suddenly, Brett picked him up, sitting a little more upright and ignoring the water that spilled out the side of the bath. Nolan was perched in his lap now, looking down at him, eyes wide and fogged with lust, lips red and bruised already.

Brett smirked at him. “Such a gorgeous, needy boy aren’t you Nolan?”

“I am,” Nolan agreed, licking his lips. He’d agree to anything as long as Brett kept touching him, kept making him feel this good.

The other boy’s fingers were tracing up his legs, over the swell of his ass, gripping and spreading. Cool air hit his hole, making him shiver, his eyes going even darker. 

“Touch me,” he whispered. “Brett, please.”

“I am touching you Nolan,” Brett said, giving him that infuriatingly sexy smirk.

That was the final straw. Nolan stood up, stepping out of the bath.

“Wait, Nolan-” Brett objected.

Nolan ignored him, rummaging through the drawers in the bathroom, trying to find the toiletries bag he had stashed in there somewhere.

He found it, and smirked, opening it, and then opening the smaller zipper inside, pulling out a small packet of lube from it. He chucked it at Brett, who caught it reflexively, still looking a little panicked.

“Touch me properly,” Nolan insisted, stepping back into the bath, standing over him, looking down at him. Brett relaxed, eyes sweeping up and down his body, lingering on his cock.

“Come here then,” Brett urged him, licking his lips, picking up the packet and tearing it.

Slowly, Nolan lowered himself back into Brett’s lap, hands gripping his shoulders. He leaned in, kissing Brett, gently exploring his mouth. As with everything, it grew hotter and more passionate by the second, until Nolan was completely lost in the feel of Brett’s lips and tongue against his, groaning into his mouth as he tried to get closer. 

This time, when Brett’s finger circled his hole, it was slick, dipping inside easily, and Nolan moaned, pressing back into it immediately. Brett chuckled, kissing down his jaw, nuzzling in the way that never ceased to make Nolan feel special, and desired. 

He kept teasing, circling it again and again, rubbing back and forth, dipping in just to pull away, laughing at Nolan’s frustrated cries. His body was one enormous live wire, sensitive to the lips and tongue tracing his neck, to the bubbles that coated his skin slowly bursting, to the brush of his cock against Brett’s stomach, catching so deliciously on the trail of hair there. But what he wanted, what he needed, was Brett’s fingers inside him.

“Stop teasing,” Nolan begged, turning to look at Brett, eyes watering with unshed tears. For so long he thought he’d never have this, never be here. Brett had been dead, as far as he knew, and he’d mourned what could have been. Now that it was actually here, that Brett was in front of him, wanting Nolan just as badly as Nolan wanted him, he was in a rush to claim every part of him he could so that he could be sure it was real, that Brett wasn’t a phantom who would disappear the second Nolan looked away.

He needed to feel Brett inside of him, needed to know what it was like to be split apart on his cock, to have Brett’s teeth in his neck, to be claimed in every sense of the word, to be his. He needed him.

He bit down on his lip as tried to stop his thoughts from bubbling forth from his lips, trying to show Brett with just his eyes the emotions that he was feeling. He knew it was too much too soon, that it was too intense, too overwhelming, but it didn’t stop Nolan’s heart from beating too fast in his chest, or his hands from gripping tighter to Brett’s shoulders, or the tears from welling up in his eyes. He felt it regardless. He loved Brett.

“Please,” he whispered again, his voice cracking.

Brett brought his other hand up, caressing his cheek, giving him a smile that was soft and tender. “Nolan,” he sighed, thumb brushing over his cheek again and again, bringing their foreheads together, eyes glittering as they looked into his. Nolan was hypnotised, staring into the iridescent silver flecks in the unreal cornflower blue of his eyes.

“Nolan,” Brett said again, the softest of sighs. “My sweet sweet boy. I feel the same, I promise.”

“The same?” Nolan asked, confused. Surely he didn’t mean?

Brett’s hand slid down his neck, his collarbone, resting on his chest over his heart, still beating rapidly. Nolan placed one of his hands over Brett’s, holding it there.

“The same,” Brett confirmed. He grabbed Nolan’s hand, bringing it down to his own chest. Nolan moved back slightly so that he could look down, watching. He could feel Brett’s heartbeat against his palm, just as fast as his. “You feel it?” Brett asked.

Nolan nodded, his throat tight. He looked up, searching Brett’s face.

“It beats for you,” Brett whispered fiercely.

The tears fell then, but Nolan didn’t care, leaning forward and kissing Brett hard. It was messy, but it was perfect, and Nolan kissed him with every ounce of passion and love he held in his body, happier than he’d ever been before. It was the kind of ecstasy that he’d never expected to experience, and he cradled Brett’s face in his hands, thanking him with his lips for this beautiful gift.

He pulled away with a reluctant sigh, meeting Brett’s gaze, which turned from soft and sweet to lustful within moments as it moved back down his body. Nolan squirmed, gasping lightly as his neglected cock rubbed against those lovely hard abs of his.  
Brett pulled him more firmly against his body, and Nolan wrapped his arms around him, burying one hand in Brett’s long locks as Brett finally stopped teasing him and slid a slicked up finger inside of him.

“Fuck,” he whispered, arching into the contact. Finally, finally.

He shook as Brett moved it slowly in and out, letting him get used to the intrusion. It ached a little, though it didn’t hurt. It just made him feel even more desperate. “Okay?” Brett asked quietly.

Nolan turned his head, brushing his lips over Brett’s cheek. “More than okay,” he whispered, unable to hide the way he trembled as Brett’s finger pressed inside of him again.

A second finger joined the first, and Brett moved even slower, moving them in and out, a little deeper each time. Nolan frowned at the sting, and Brett, watching his face, pulled them out.

His eyes flew down to Brett’s. “What?” He asked.

Brett just smiled at him. “Just adding more lube,” he said, kissing his cheek. His fingers were back a second later, and sure enough, they glided inside a lot easier. “Better?” Brett asked.

Nolan nodded, feeling his cock twitch as Brett’s fingers curled slightly. The sting disappeared, the burning need overcoming it. “Brett,” he gasped.

The cocky smirk Brett gave him as he brushed over that same spot made Nolan feel even weaker at the knees. He felt like his legs might give out at any moment, his fingers tightening even more as he tried to hold himself up.

“Relax,” Brett whispered, “I’ve got you.” He leaned up to kiss Nolan, pulling him more firmly against his body, which made Nolan’s legs spread apart even wider. His knees were starting to hurt, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want Brett to stop. Nolan moaned against Brett’s lips, starting to move with his fingers, the friction against his cock only adding to the overall sensation. He knew he was getting loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Brett thrust his fingers faster, and Nolan moaned his name desperately, water sloshing around them furiously as Nolan fucked himself back on Brett’s fingers.

“Are you close?” Brett asked, nipping at his lower lip. 

Wordlessly, Nolan nodded. He couldn’t speak. His toes were curling up, shivers running up and down his spine, and he reached down between their bodies to grip his cock, pumping it in time with the thrust of Brett’s fingers inside him. It didn’t take long until he was arching his back, whimpering as streaks of come splashed against Brett’s chest, his hand tightening around his cock as he came hard.

He fell against Brett, panting into his neck, floating as the last shivers of his orgasm wracked his body, pleasure making him drift on the edge of consciousness. He barely noticed as Brett’s fingers slid from his body, both of his arms wrapping around him.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this,” Brett murmured into his hair, sounding amused. Nolan pouted. There he went, laughing at him again.

It took enormous effort to push himself up and glare at him.

“Am not,” he objected.

Brett just grinned wider. “You really are,” he said. “The cutest ever.”

Nolan narrowed his eyes, moving off of Brett and back against the opposite end of the bath. He gathered bubbles in against his body, hiding as much as he could from view, leaving Brett so deliciously bare.

Rather than being offended, Brett just chuckled, letting his hand fall to his stomach, rubbing his thumb through the dark patch of hair there. Nolan forget his annoyance immediately, his bright blue eyes watching Brett’s hand drift down further and further, eventually taking his cock in hand.

It was a lovely cock. Nolan had always had a bit of a thing for uncut cocks. They just looked so inviting, tucked away in the foreskin. He liked to look at them, watch the head poke out, glistening. And now that he knew what they felt and tasted like, well, he was even more of a fan.

“See something you like, Noley?” Brett crooned.

Nolan blinked, startled, looking up at him. He’d sort of forgotten that Brett was a living breathing human for a second, and not a particularly erotic porn video.

“You have a really pretty cock,” Nolan said bluntly.

Brett laughed, throwing his head back, and Nolan watched him. His shoulders shook as he laughed, his eyes crinkling up. It was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Who’s being cute now?” Nolan asked, once Brett had stopped laughing.

The other boy beamed at him. “Still you,” he said.

Nolan rolled his eyes. Stubborn wolf. 

“Come here,” Brett said, hand moving again.

Nolan smirked, gathering in more bubbles, pulling his knees up to his chest and peering at Brett over them. “No,” he said, eyes glittering with amusement. He was rather enjoying the show.

“Oh,” Brett said, smirking. “It’s like that, is it?”

Nolan’s eyes dropped again. “It’s definitely like that,” he agreed. Brett shot him another grin, leaning back against the bath, spreading his legs and extending them so that there was one on either side of Nolan’s body. He was so tall that they reached easily.

Brett put on a show for him. Biting his lip, moaning, thrusting up into his fist, whispering his name, staring into his eyes. Nolan was entranced, eyes flickering between the brilliant silver of his eyes and the head of his cock peeking out through his fist.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, licking his lips.

“Nolan,” Brett panted. His cheeks were flushed, the red moving down his neck and onto his chest, his hand moving faster and faster, his moans getting breathier, his voice huskier as he whispered Nolan’s name again and again. 

Unable to hold still anymore, Nolan moved to kneel in front of Brett’s spread legs, running his hands up and down Brett’s quivering thighs. Slowly, his eyes traced up Brett’s heaving body, until he finally met Brett’s gaze.

“Come for me,” he ordered.

And he did, arching up with a cry, come pulsing from his tip and coating his hand. Nolan’s eyes gleamed as he watched, that powerful feeling back again. He was quickly becoming addicted to telling Brett what to do. It was gratifying beyond measure to have this beautiful, powerful boy at his mercy.

Brett let his hand drop, his sleepy eyes lidded as he looked up at Nolan, panting for breath. Nolan smiled at him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Brett kissed him back lazily, almost purring with contentment.

“You realise we have to go meet Liam and Theo now, right?” Nolan informed him.

Brett pouted, and it looked ridiculous on him, making Nolan laugh, leaning his head against his shoulder as he giggled. Brett wrapped his arms around him, hauling him up onto his lap and nuzzling into his neck.

“I think they can wait a few more minutes,” Brett sighed.

Nolan pressed the button for the spa jets, grinning as Brett sighed happily. He cuddled in closer, smiling in contentment. Yeah, a few more minutes couldn’t hurt. 

***

The look of absolute disgust that Liam gave them as they walked up, hand in hand, hickies covering their necks, did nothing to dim Nolan’s happiness. It was definitely worth it.


End file.
